Drunken State
by PiKairiDreaM00n
Summary: Kyoko invites Ren, Yashiro, Maria, Lory and everyone from the "Grateful" Party to lunch. But what will happen if Lory makes a little tiny suggestion, like having dinner at Ren's house?


Whoo. So this is my first fanfic for Skip Beat! I hope you like it :) Oh! And yes, sorry. It's actually finished, but would you guys want it to be continued? I do have two comments saying they want a continuation, but is it because you guys didn't see that it was complete or is it that you want more...?

-Karyen

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat. Skip Beat characters belong to Yoshiki Nakamura. And I also referenced to one chapter (It's the one where they are buying food together)

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Tsuruga-san."<p>

"Good morning, Mogami-san." He paused and stared at her. She had been looking at him a little nervously. "Is… something wrong?"

"Oh! It's nothing!" she said hurriedly, "It's just that… the Durumaya couple wants to treat everyone to lunch… and I was wondering if you would go."

Ren smiled at her and answered that he would. "Are you going to the president to invite him too?"

"Yes!" She continued on to say that the Durumaya couple also wanted to invite Maria. Agreeing that that would be nice, Ren walked her over to the President's office, despite her protests.

After everyone was invited, Ren drove Kyoko to the restaurant to reserve a place for all of them.

"Tsuruga-san! You're one of the guests. You don't have to do this." Kyoko protested as she sat there waiting for the others to come.

"It's alright, Mogami-san. I wasn't too busy today." He smiled at her.

For a reason unknown to her, she felt like she needed to change the subject, "Oh. Why wasn't Yashiro-san with you today?"

Ren looked surprised, "He has other things to do since today is his day off." He paused and smiled, "He's not only my manager."

Kyoko laughed and agreed, "It's because I see him with you so often." The conversation suddenly got cut short.

"REN!" Maria rushed over to Ren and hugged him. She hopped off of Ren's lap and sat next to him.

"Oh! Nee-chan!" Maria waved enthusiastically to Kyoko. "Thanks for inviting me and grandfather!"

"Thank the Darumaya couple, Maria-chan. Not me." Kyoko smiled, "Oh! And I'm a little surprised that the president didn't go wild with the party."

"I had to persuade Grandpa not to!" Maria huffed.

Just then the president arrived. Luckily, his entrance wasn't that flashy, though his clothes were. Of course. That couldn't be helped. Slowly, most of the guests arrived. All of them were from the "Christmas" party passed by really nicely, though unfortunately, the trouble started when the president had a nice, little suggestion.

"How about we all eat dinner at Ren's house!"

Immediately, Ren stared at the president.

"I don't… think that's such a good idea." Ren said hesitantly with a smile.

The president matched his smile and said, "Oh REALLY?"

Yashiro, Ren, and Kyoko all flinched. None of them could argue. However, most of the guests could not go, even though most of the females looked longingly. The only people who could go were the president, Yashiro, Kanae, Director Ogata, and of course Kyoko . Ren looked a little relieved that there wasn't too many people.

"Ren! Don't forget to prepare food and drinks." Lory said gleefully as he left the restaurant.

Ren sighed. "Well, I'd better get going. Good bye, Mogami-san."

"Wait! Tsuruga-san. I'll help you since you helped me with this." Kyoko blushed slightly, though clearly very grateful.

Agreeing with her, Ren drove to the nearest supermarket, which happened to be directly above his apartment.

"Mogami-san? Which one is better?" Ren held up two pieces of meat. Hearing no reply he commented, "The more expensive one must be the better one." And he carelessly threw it in.

"No! It's the cheaper one that's better! It's more fresh!" Hastily Kyoko took the meat and put it back. The day went passed like that and soon they finished shopping and went to Ren's apartment. Kyoko helped with the cooking and by the time they were done everyone was already there.

"Ooh. That looks yummy!" the president commented and took some.

Basically, everyone was having a good time. However, a little trouble started when Kyoko accidentally drank out Ren's cup, one that didn't have soda in it.

"Hehehe. Tsuruga-san…" Kyoko smiled dopily as she hung on to Ren's arm.

"Kyo –Mogami-san?" Ren said in alarm.

"Is Kyoko-chan alright?" Yashiro asked in alarm.

"I… think so. I think she's drunk." Ren frowned wondering how she managed to get a hold of alcohol in the first place.

"Tsu– Ren!" Kyoko smiled at him again.

Ren stared at her, shocked. She had never called out his name like that before.

"Is Nee-chan all right?" Maria asked worriedly.

"Maria." Lory called gently, "You need to go now. Kyoko is ok. It's time for you to go to sleep."

"But… GRANDFATHER!" Maria protested.

"Maria." Ren called gently, "You need to go to sleep. Kyoko is all right. She's just a little drunk."

Maria hugged Ren and a small "ok" was heard.

"What are you going to do?" Yashiro frowned. Ren let Kyoko sleep on his bed for a while.

"I don't know." Ren sighed heavily, "The couple she lived with left for vacation right after the party. Thanks to the president, of course."

Suddenly, Yashiro's phone rang. He put on some latex gloves and answered it.

"Hello?" Yashiro talked to them and Ren turned his attention on Kyoko who was of right now, speaking nonsensical things.

Ren sighed heavily just as Yashiro ended his call.

"Sorry Ren. I have to leave." Yashiro said, patting Ren, "Good luck. Having a drunken Kyoko might be a little difficult to handle on your own."

"Don't worry. I'll handle it. Bye Yashiro."

"Bye Ren." Yashiro closed the door softly behind him.

"Kyoko… what am I going to do with you?" Ren asked.

"Ren." Kyoko said softly, still in her dream state, "I love you."

Ren's heart skipped a beat but slowly a smile spread on his face. After a moment's pause he leaned over to her, "I love you too, Kyoko."

As if she heard, a small smile spread on her face and she slept on peacefully.


End file.
